Eternity: Winter Lovers
by Shiratori Ryuga
Summary: It's been three long years since the battle with Easter and Ikuto's disappearance. Will the cold winter wind bring what Amu longed for? Amuto one shot story. Happy holidays!


**Hey guys. Sorry about the delay on my story. I have a lot of things going through my head right now and couldn't think of much to write. This is a little songfic my cousin helped write. The song I used is called Kuon: Utakata.**

**Ikuto: So this is another Amuto fanfic?**

**Ryuga: Of course. I don't really like writing Tadamu stories.**

**Sayuri: Interesting fic. So no OC's this time?**

**Ryuga: None what-so-ever. It is just a simple and nice songfic for the holidays.**

**Sayuri: Well, it is a good change of pace. I'm in a good mood today so I won't force you to write...much...**

**Ryuga: ...Gee...thanks.... Well, Ikuto, Amu, what don't you two do the disclaimer this time?**

**Ikuto and Amu: Ryuga and his group does not own Shugo Chara or the song Kuon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas Eve was finally here. It had been three years since the entire battle for the _Embryo_ ended. Amu stood alone under the gazebo in the park, waiting for the one she loved.

_**toki no kioku no naka ukabu**_ (The days we spent together)_**  
futari sugoshite kita hibi wo usurete iku**_ (Are fading inside the history of time)

After the _Guardians_ defeated _Easter _in their final battle, she finally expressed her feelings to the blue-haired boy, telling him how she truly felt about him. "Will you wait for me then?" was the last words out of his mouth before he vanished into the night. Those words still echoed in her memories as she stood there in the cold under three layers of clothing.

_**shiroku kasumu omoide fukai yami ni oowareta genjitsu**_ (Those white, hazy memories are hidden by the deep darkness)_**  
itami ni mo nite kokoro hikisakare namida afureru**_ (My tears flow to this pain-like reality, ripping my heart)

Her thoughts started to wander as she looked at the snow floating down to the ground from the vast darkness above them. Over the three years, no one had seen or heard about Ikuto. It was as if he had just vanished into thin air. Thinking about how long they had been separated just tore Amu up inside. After she entered middle school, she met a lot of students she had never seen before. Most of the boys were crowding her since she was the most popular girl in school due to her outer personality but she had turned everyone down.

_**kienaide nee**_ (Please don't vanish)_**  
yakusoku shita no ni kono te wo hanasanaide**_ (Didn't you promise? Don't let go of my hand)

"_Ikuto, why did you leave in the first place? Didn't you say you love me?" _she thought as a tear ran down her cheek. She was currently the only one who is still single. After Tadase's confession, she found out her true feelings and decided to turn him down. Now, everyone in the _Guardians_ is paired up except her.

_**tsuyoku yubi wo karamasete anata motomeru**_ (Fold your fingers tight, I seek for you)_**  
omoi wo komete utau kuon wo negau uta**_ (I gather my thoughts and recite a poem that wishes for eternity)

After all the teasing he had done to her, she didn't take him seriously when he finally confessed to her. Thinking back on that incident, she regretted taking that confession as one of Ikuto's tease. _"If you love me, why don't you come back to me sooner?" _she thought as more tears traced down her cheeks.

_**toki wo kasumaseteku sadame**_ (This fate was made hazy by time)_**  
hitori nureta hitomi fuse kuchibiru kami**_ (Alone, I wipe off my wet eyes and bite my lip)

"_Could it be possible that Ikuto had found someone else he liked?" _The thought suddenly flashed into Amu's head as she shook her head. _"There's no way that could be true," _she convinced herself as she wiped her tears off her face. Her four charas were all worried about her since it was freezing outside. She had been standing in the middle of the empty park for two whole hours now. Her face was starting to turn pale from the cold.

"Amu, please, we could go wait for him back home," Ran, her pink chara, suggested. "He usually likes to visit you at your balcony anyway."

"That's true. At least wait for him somewhere else where it is a little warmer or safer," suggested the blue chara, Miki.

"Amu-chan, you're going to get sick _desu_" Su, her green chara, warned her.

"You should really listen to their suggestions, Amu-chan. If this keeps up, your body's going to break down," Dia, her yellow chara, stated.

Amu just gave everyone a smile. "I'll be…alright. Don't…worry too…much," she stuttered as her body shivers.

_**hanarete iku kizuna ga mune no oku ni kitsuku tsume wo tateru**_ (Our ever-weakening bond claws deep inside my heart)_**  
kuruoshii hodo itami fukaku made watashi wo kowasu**_ (This maddening pain is breaking me down deeply)

With each passing second, Amu began to doubt her own believes. It might have been the effect of the cold, but she started questioning herself. _"What if Ikuto truly had forgotten about me? What if he found someone who fits him better than me? After all, I've been pushing him away for such a long time. He didn't have to wait for me to like him. With his looks, he could get any girl he wants without even trying."_ It was driving her crazy inside to the point where she was starting to break down emotionally. Having Ikuto away for three years made her realized how much she loved the cat boy.

_**aishiteru nee**_ (I love you)_**  
kono koe todokeru kaze yo fuke ano hito e**_ (Wind, blow away and send my voice to him)

"…Ikuto…" she muttered his name as her conscious started to fade slightly. The cold had finally gotten to her. She stumbled slightly as her charas tried to catch her.

_**haruka kanata ni hirogaru sora wo miagete**_ (I gaze up the sky that stretches far and wide)_**  
chiyo wo kakeyo to utau ai wo tsuranuku uta**_ (And recite over thousands of years a poem that pierces love)

Her eyes were staring into the starry night. The fall felt like an eternity as memories she spent with Ikuto flashed before her eyes. All the good and bad times they had shared brought tears to her eyes. She reached out her hand as she whispered the last few words she could, "…I love you, Ikuto…"

_**kienaide nee**_ (Please don't vanish)_**  
yakusoku shita no ni kono te wo hanasanaide**_ (Didn't you promise? Don't let go of my hand)

She shuts her eyes as she readied herself for the impact, but it never came. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in someone's arms. The person brought her up to his chest and embraced her tightly. "Baka, don't do something this reckless. You almost caused me a heart attack."

Amu's eyes opened wide as she heard the stranger's voice. "I…Ikuto?" she asked as she looked up at the blue-haired teen. It had been three long years but she could not forget his messy fur like hair and the deep tone that teased her for so long. "You're not an illusion, are you?" she asked. Since it was cold enough outside that it caused her to start losing consciousness, she was wondering if she started to hallucinate too.

Ikuto just smirked. He lowered his head next to Amu and gave her a small nibble on her ear, making her jump slightly. "Do you think an illusion could do that?" he asked with his usual smirk.

Stream of tears ran down Amu's cheeks as she extended her arms out behind Ikuto. She then pulled herself into Ikuto's chest to hide her crying face. "Ikuto! I thought you wouldn't return!" she cried out. Her tears were staining Ikuto's black shirt but he didn't pay any attention to it.

He raised his right hand up and puts it on Amu's head, patting her. "Of course I came back. If I wouldn't come back, I wouldn't have told you to wait for me," he said with a gentle smile.

_**tsuyoku yubi wo karamasete anata motomeru **_(Fold your fingers tight, I seek for you)_**  
omoi wo komete utau kuon wo negau uta wo**_ (I gather my thoughts and recite a poem that wishes for eternity)

Ikuto puts one of his hands under Amu's chin as he raised her face up. "I love you, Amu," he whispered to her before he planted his lips on hers. Amu was surprised by Ikuto's action but she returned the kiss. Time slowed down for the two as their kiss deepens, neither of them wished to let their other half go. Their charas were also enjoying the scene of the two lovebirds.

The two finally pulled apart from each other as they gasped for air. Ikuto smirked at Amu's blushed expression as he puts his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small black box with a red ribbon on it and showed it to Amu. "I know it is still a little early, but here, take it."

Amu opened the small box as her honey gold eyes lit up. It was a small diamond ring inside the box. She looked up at Ikuto and tried to show her gratitude but no words would come out of her mouth. Ikuto smiled at Amu's reaction to the gift he had just given her. "When the time comes, will you marry me?" he asked.

Amu nearly fainted from the excitement but she forced herself to stay calm for a short while longer. "I will be happy to take your hands in marriage, Ikuto," she said with a smile as she puts on the beautiful diamond ring he got her. Her foot gave way as her last ounce of strength left her, making her fall forward into Ikuto's embrace.

Ikuto gave her a warm smile as he carefully carried her in his arms. He gave her a kiss on her lips as he heard a soft whisper from Amu which made him glad he came back. "I love you, Ikuto…"

_**chiyo ni yachiyo ni utau ai wo tsuranuku uta**_ (And recite for thousands and thousands of years a poem that pierces)

* * *

**Ryuga: Looks like Ikuto caught Amu under the mistletoe. How long do you think he is going to kiss her for?**

**Sayuri: I bet half an hour.**

**Ryuga: ...I think they would both suffocate if it is for that long...**

**Sayuri: We'll see.**

**(Half an hour later)**

**Sayuri: I win, pay up.**

**Ryuga: That guy sure is something. (Sigh)**

**Ikuto: That was nothing.**

**Ryuga: Well, since it is the seasons to be giving, I'll give you two my room for the night. Enjoy.**

**Amu: What?! You're leaving me here with this pervert?!**

**Ryuga, Sayuri and Ikuto: Amu, stop pretending already.**

**(Amu blushed)**

**Ryuga: Well, till next time. See ya, and have a good winter break!**


End file.
